1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel game of entertainment, and more particularly to a game involving a game board and other game apparatus wherein luck determines the winner. Even more specifically, the present invention relates to an entertainment game in which a gaming vacation is amusingly simulated.
2. Introduction and Brief Description of Prior Art
A variety of different board games are known, however, to my knowledge a board game which simulates a gaming vacation environment has not heretofore been proposed. With an ever-increasing popularity in the gaming industry, a board game of this nature is not only entertaining, but one that allows players to experience the excitement of a real-life gaming environment in a simulated atmosphere.